A Dream of Nightmares
by TheGreatCheese
Summary: my first fic!!!!!!!!! After accidentally eating a mysterious herb, the Inuyasha crew become ill ,one by one, and must reveal their most heartfelt wishes and most terrible nightmares.
1. Chapter 1

Hi u ppls!!!!!! This is my first fic so pleez don't thro fruit at me *beams* *Zucchini is fired thru the air* "Ha ha, that's not fruit!" someone (who will die shortly) laughs. Oh, well. Hope u like it anyway. Next will have humor involving cheese!!!! Muhahahaha!! (A/N I don't really like profanity so you wont see much of it, just stuff like *^%^$$ or *hi*, but you can tell what the words are.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and characters. Alas, I am even forgetting what he looks like cuz of a $^@)&*%!# firewall that prevents me from seeing eps my friend sends me *weeps*. The plot is entirely mine, tho. Yes, yes...mine...MINE....MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
A DREAM OF NIGHTMARES  
  
By TheGreatCheese  
  
Kagome checked her backpack again and held onto the shards. *God* she thought *I hope Inuyasha wont get mad if I'm only a few minutes late!* However, she should have known better than that as she jumped into the well. "KYAA!!!!!!!!! ~ Inuyasha, slow down!!! I can't avoid tree branches as well as you can, you know!!!!!" she screamed while hanging on for dear life on the hanyou's back. "If you had gotten here earlier, we wouldn't be late!" Inuyasha snarled. Kagome was surprised. Inuyasha didn't usually care if he was early by three hours or late by two days. "Why are we in a hurry?" "Kaede said she found a way to stop nightmares and wanted you there to help test it." Inuyasha grumbled. Suddenly they arrived at the village. "KAGOME!!!!!" A fuzzy bomb had just launched itself onto her the minute she stepped off Inuyasha's back. "Shippo! You're cutting off my air!!" Kagome gasped. The young kitsune slowly stopped hugging her and instead stood on her shoulders. "Kagome! It is good to see you again!" Sango and Miroku emerged from a hut. By the red handprint mark on the monk's face, Kagome already knew that his hand had traveled to the great beyond and had paid dearly for it. Sango hugged Kagome. Miroku tried to do the same thing, but Kagome knew him well enough to just say "hi" and retreat to Kaede's hut. "Kaede? You said you needed me." Kagome said, entering the neat little hut. "Yes, Kagome. I have just found an herb that expels nightmares for good, at least, I think it does. Unfortunately, it only works with one thing...Ramen!" (A/N Betchya didn't expect that) "Kagome looked quizzically at Kaede. "Ramen? The ones Inuyasha eats all the time?" At the mention of ramen the hungry hanyou burst through the door. "Ramen? Where??????" Kagome sighed. "The no-nightmare herb only works with ramen, but you cant have any now. HEY! DON'T GO DIGGING THROUGH MY PACK!!!!!" Inuyasha grabbed the ramen packet and wolfed it down. "Yum!!!" ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaede took out the packet of no-nightmare herb she had found and sprinkled it into the bowls. Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango all had only one bowl, but Inuyasha had two. They watched in disgust as he quickly ate the ramen noodles before they had even picked up their chopsticks. They quickly finished, however, while listening to Inuyasha's annoying tune dedicated to ramen. "YUM YUM YUM YUM YUM YU-" Suddenly, his eyes rolled up and went into a dead faint.  
  
MUHAHAHA!!!!!!!! CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!! I am soooooooo evil. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sry about the chunky chapters, I'm new at this so I don't really kno how!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanx Kim 4 getting all those eps 4 me!!!!!!!!!! Also: Thank u Bubbles1612!!!!! Only Kim (fellow inuyasha fan) knows wat the dreams really r!! muhahahaha.. Thanx Kaylana!!!!!!! I kno its chunky but I told u, I'm new at this, but Kim's helping me!!!!!!!! Same 2 u, Xandra! I'm working on it!!!! Also, does anyone kno where I can find the Inuyasha movie in English or w/ subs?????????????  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kagome ran over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha???????? Speak to me!!!!!"  
  
Miroku inspected the 'body'. "Well, at least he isn't dead. He's just in a very deep sleep."  
  
Shippo ran over to Inuyasha and started to pull on his eyelids. "Hellooooooooooo?????? Anybody home?????????"  
  
When Inuyasha still didn't move, Shippo said "This calls for drastic measures. Stand back, Kagome, effects may be explosive." He jumped onto Inuyasha's chest and screamed "NAKED LADY!!!!!!"  
  
"Naked lady???? WHERE?????" Miroku jumped up, scanning the area.  
  
Sango sweatdropped and let her boomerang do the work. "Wrong guy, Shippo."  
  
Shippo blushed. "Errrr.. Uh... sorry. Well anyway, let me do this the right way." He yelled "Inuyasha is a LOOOOOOOSER!!!!!! INUYASHA IS A LOOOOOOOOOSER!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Shippo jumped off of him, prepared to run away for dear life, but didn't get the chase he expected.  
  
"Hmmmmm.."  
  
Miroku came out of his unconscious state with swirly eyes. "Wow. I see three different girls, all equally beautiful! Maybe at least one of them will bear my child!" Sango put him out of his misery for the time being.  
  
"Well, let's think about it. Something must have made him like this, but what???" "All he ate was ramen." Shippo said, depressed.  
  
"Ramen? RAMEN! That's it! He ate ramen..with that herby-thingy!!!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Yeah, but we ALL ate that, and we're not on the ground..well, except Miroku." Sango said, eying the monk suspiciously. He did look unconscious... but with Miroku, who could tell? She backed away from him and faced a crying Kagome.  
  
"Kagome? Oh.." Sango said. She had known that Kagome had feelings for Inuyasha, however hard she tried to deny it, just like her and Miroku...... nah, she didn't like that pervert...right?  
  
She went over to Kagome and patted her back. "Don't worry, Kagome. We'll wake him up. Don't worry."  
  
She looked at Sango gratefully. "Thanks, Sango." She stood up and walked over to Inuyasha's side. She held his hand when suddenly..  
  
A/N: Kaede seemed to have disappeared, I couldn't have her interrupt a romantic moment! Tell me if u think this story sucks cuz otherwise, I'll abandon it and go 4 my humor story cuz im getting ideas 4 that 2. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sry about the wait! I was having a few problems with the system! Also, that Christmas shopping can get to you. Thanx to all who reviewed!!! I LUV U ALL!!!!!!! Also, I'm new at this, so spare me the "new line every time someone speaks" reviews. I tried, but I'm not exactly sure if it will work! Also, I've been mentally scarred for life cuz of someone's fanfic.AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! THE HORROR! THE SHEER FLUFFINESS!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! So, as u can c, I'm having some problems.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Retake: Kagome picks up his hand and..  
  
Inuyasha's eyes shot open, and Kagome backed away, surprised, when she saw he wasn't actually awake.  
  
"Hey! It's like he's dead or something!" Shippo said.  
  
White light shot out like spotlights and lit the area above his head. Slowly, colored blobs started to move around. Then the blobs took shape.  
  
"Hey! Is that.is that..me?" Kagome asked, surprised.  
  
She was right. A miniature Kagome sat up on a rock, with a slashed leg, watched horrified as one blob in particular advanced on the other blobs.  
  
Kagome checked her actual leg to see if the picture was real. Her leg was fine.  
  
"Maybe it's a vision? A dream?" Kagome asked, puzzled.  
  
"Must be Inuyasha's vision/dream." A previously conked-out monk staggered up to gaze at the little screen.  
  
"It's like a TV." Kagome said.  
  
"What's a TV?" Sabgo, Miroku, and Shippo asked.  
  
Kagome sweatdropped. "Never mind. But.hey, is that blob you, Sango?"  
  
"AHHHH!!! IT IS ME! BUT I'M DEAD!!!!!!" Sango wailed. "This better not be a vision!"  
  
"Can't be. It's a dream." Kaede said.  
  
"Whew." Sango said, relieved.  
  
A/N *This conversation is pretty boring, so lets just c ways happening in poor Inuyasha's dream, ok?*  
  
~~~~Inuyasha's POV~~~~  
  
It was if I had suddenly woken up.  
  
I stared down at the bodies of my friends. Shippo. Miroku. Sango. Never to rise again, here forever on the brink of this cliff.  
  
But where was Kagome?  
  
Then I felt something at my head. I spun around and saw Kagome, alive, sitting on a rock at the edge of the cliff. But she didn't look happy. With a small rock in hand, she threw another one at me.  
  
"Go to hell, you killing youkai!" she spat at me.  
  
Huh? Why did she say that? "Kagome." I took a step closer to her.  
  
She moved back farther on the rock. "Stay away from me, you betrayer!"  
  
I was starting to get angry. "Feh! What did I do? Tell me the name of the youkai who did this so I can go kill them, wench!"  
  
She looked at me with hateful eyes, like Kikyou's eyes when she shot me to the tree. "Is that some sort of trick question or something? You should very well know who did this."  
  
"YOU!"  
  
  
  
  
  
More cliffhangers. Muhahahaha! But I tried to space it out a bit, ok? 


End file.
